Hate Spinnerbait!
by p y r otechnic - - ROYAL
Summary: When your best friends are in a class you have nothing you have to do in, strange conversations are bound to be had. Giftfic for TheEvilAuthoressK-Chan's birthday. Happy 18th! InoTemaTen friendship. AU


_**Title: **__Hate Spinnerbait!_

_**Author: **__ArilianaFireQueen_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Mainly InoTemaTen friendship, hints of NejiTen and KankIno (crack pairing alert!)_

_**For: **__TheEvilAuthoressK-Chan (a.k.a. Futago-chan, Kelsey, Temari, Twin, and a few other things…). Happy 18__th__ chica! Also kinda for Bri, our Tenten. 3 ya both!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Yes, I own Naruto, Macbeth, and all other copyrighted stuff I refrence in this story… In Soviet Russia that is. Here, however, they own me._

_**Warning: **__Characters are slightly OOC, just so ya know. Also AU_

_

* * *

_

"It's official, Lady Macbeth has some of the best lines," Ino commented, looking up from her copy of _Macbeth_ that she had been going over. "I mean, 'Unsex me here/ And fill me from the crown to the toe top-full/ Of direst cruelty'? Awesome!"

Temari and Tenten, two of her best friends in the entire world, nodded in agreement. "Seriously, 'I would, while it was smiling in my face,/ Have plucked my nipple from his boneless gums/ And dashed the brains out,'" the darker blonde quoted as Tenten returned to the book she was reading. The three seniors were in their second period class, the only one they all had together. Since it was Friday and Political Science was a college course that only had class 3 days a week, their class was in one of the Business & Marketing classrooms, doing what they usually did each week — absolutely nothing. "Gotta love a girl who'd use a line like that to convince her husband to commit murder."

"Totally. She's one of the best women in Shakespeare, in my opinion at least. Juliet's okay, but I mean come on, she kills herself over a guy she's only known for 4 days." With a roll of her blue eyes, she scowled. "And don't even get me started on the girls of _Hamlet_."

"Don't worry, we won't," Temari reassured her. "We've all heard your rant on Ophelia and the Queen." She turned back to the computer she had been using prior to Ino's interjection, intending to return to surfing her favorite art site.

Silence fell on the trio as they were absorbed in their own activities — Tenten reading a book the other two had recommended, Temari browsing and faving art online, and Ino working on her project due the next period. As always with them (or rather, with those two blondes mostly) however, that silence didn't last for long.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered!" Temari exclaimed, turning around in her chair to face the other girls. "You know how I mentioned that had something to talk about this morning?"

The sole brunette shook her head. "No, since I wasn't there this morning."

Ino, on the other hand, was nodding. "Yeah, but you said that you didn't want to talk about it in front of Kuro-kun. What was it?"

"Well, the other day, I was at home and bored, so I started thinking. And I wondered which of us would be the first to lose our virginity. You see, there are reasons for and against each of us. Like, I'm most likely to be first because I'm the loosest of the three of us. On the other hand, I'm least likely because, unlike the two of you, I'm single." She turned towards Tenten. "You're most likely, Ten, because out of all of us, you've had the most boyfriends but you're least likely because you don't really flirt outrageously or engage in major PDA." With a smirk, Temari shifted her attention to the platinum blonde. "As for you, the Queen of the public make-out, you are in your first major relationship and are thus more vulnerable than me or Ten, so you could be first among us. Then again…"

Ino rolled her eyes, attempting to downplay the blush that was creeping across her cheeks. "Then again my years of being single have given me a jaded and cynical view at times?" she suggested, earning a laugh from her friends.

"Yeah, sure," Temari teased. "You sure looked jaded and cynical with Kankuro's tongue in your mouth." Ino tried to look indignant, but couldn't resist smiling half-heartedly. "No, you, Ino-chan, as insane as this might sound, is too innocent."

"Then explain how she was the one who got us hooked on this," Tenten asked, holding up the romance novel she had been reading. "Seriously though, it's vampire smut!"

Blue eyes full of mischief, the pale blonde teen smirked. "Ah, but you know you find it interesting. If you didn't, you wouldn't be on the fourth book."

"That does not stop the fact that it's still smut. I mean, seriously Ino, why do you even have these books?"

She shrugged. "They were recommended to me. I thought they looked interesting. I mean, it's no worse than some of the stuff we read for AP English."

Temari nodded in agreement. "Besides, it's kind hot, admit it. A lot of fanfics have that same appeal. Just imagine, you're in a gorgeous dress, surrounded by guys in suits…" The oldest of the three smiled dreamily, gazing off into the distance.

The other two girls looked at each other and grinned. "Sounds like your thinking about the dance on Saturday Tema-chan," Ino commented, leaning forward to poke her friend if necessary. "Looking forward to seeing all those boys dressed up?"

"Just like I'm sure you two are looking forward to seeing Kankuro and Neji all cleaned up," the green-eyed young woman pointed out with a knowing grin. "It's like that song says: Every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man."

"True, true, but I'm more excited to wear the new dress I got." Ever the fashionista of the group, Ino was always looking for a reason to buy and/or wear a new outfit.

"I still need to decide which dress I'm gonna wear," Tenten commented, earning an eye roll from the blondes. Unlike those two, who had gotten brand new dressed specifically for that dance, the tomboy brunette was planning to simply recycle an old dress she had worn before. "Not everyone thinks that it's a high crime against womankind to be seen in the same dress you know."

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "Whatev. I'm not the one who has to buy you a corsage to match what you're wearing. That's Neji's problem."

The brunette shrugged, a small smile on her face. "I was just saying. Making sure you don't bite my head off for breaking to laws of fashion."

All three girls laughed as the school bell chimed, signaling the end of class. The hour they had together was never long enough, but it was better than not having any classes all together like they had for the past 3 years. And they still had lunch, and the clubs they were all in. For now, however, they had to go their separate ways — Tenten to Music Appreciation, Temari to Graphic Design, and Ino to AP English.

Sure, other people might look at them strangely when they were dancing by themselves on the dance floor, singing along to Shania Twain in the middle of the local pizza place, or quoting random lines from books at top volume. That didn't stop them.

And even if they were divided on which was cooler, Band, Newspaper, or Yearbook… Even if Ino hit Tenten's boyfriend ('cause he usually deserved it anyway)… Even if Tenten beat Temari to the computers (Ino didn't count 'cause she beat them both 9 times out of 10)… Even if Temari wasn't told right away when Ino first heard those three little words from her boyfriend (though she was still the first to find out)…

They were still friends, and nothing in the world could change that.

* * *

_**Quoting dirty-sounding Shakesphere lines, wondering who would be the first to lose their "innocence" (not that we ever were in the first place), dealing with an addiction to "vampire smut", and looking forward to the upcoming school dance. Yes, this is all stuff that has happened to my friends and I, though not all during "Poli-Sci-that's-not-really-Poli-Sci". What can I say? As Kakeru Manabe (of **__**Fruits**__**Basket**__** fame) once said, "We have dirty minds."**_

_**Wondering what the title has to do with anything? It's a quote (yes, another one) from **__**This**__**Lullaby**__** by Sarah Dessen, an author Bri (Tenten by the way) got Kelsey (Temari) and I (Ino) addicted to. Ever in the mood for a good YA story? Check her out.**_

**_And 'cause I know you're gonna comment on it K-chan, yeah, I made Tony be Kankuro instead of Iruka as had been chosen years ago. A.) Hello, I have a strange love of InoXKankuro, B.) I didn't really want to deal with the weirdness of InoXIruka, and C.) … Just trust me, it fits, possibly better than Iruka._**


End file.
